One Day Like This
by itmeansnothing
Summary: One day like this a year'd see me right. An Ever-Growing Liley One-Shot Collection.
1. Timeless

**Timeless**

**Summary: Miley has all the time for Lilly.**

**Author's Note: I'm putting all of my one-shots into this multi one-shot collection. Mostly going to be fluffy ramblings...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I trace my thumb across her petite fingers. Her fingers, soft, like shoelaces they entwine impeccably with mine. Each tiny bump I recognize and save to my memory, I want to remember every detail, and every crevasse of her prints. Then if we are ever apart, my mind will bring me back to this time, where the clocks stand still, the air is clear making the view of the light pink tinge of her skin dance with my eyes and all unnecessary noise disappears, as the room becomes engulfed in a quiet golden tranquillity.

My fingers move gently with care like a slough climbing a tree. Each dimple, scratch from the cold unforgiving ground from where she has fallen to, many times before, her imperfections only blossom her undeniable perfections. She is my skater girl.

My fingers play with the smooth skin beneath, I envy them, as for every second they are touching this angelic flesh it must feel like a thousand Christmases rolled into one. The joy of waking up realising it's that day; the day you've been counting down to has arrived. You fling back the covers in rush of excitement, springing to the Christmas tree to open the presents stacked below. Ripping into that first gift you can't contain yourself and you want more. Yes. That is what my fingers feel.

My fingers find their way to her supple, silky, delicate neck. I feel the beat of her pulse against my skin, that hypnotic rhythm calming like an early summer's day with not a cloud in the sky and gentle breeze reminding you that you are still of the Earth and not heaven.

My fingers relax, their job is done.

My eyes wonder to the curved chin of this stunning creature, up to her rosy cheeks which illuminate her sense of humour. To find out how funny she thought something was just peering at how red her cheeks are will tell you.

My eyes glance to her smile. Her smile will put to shame any light with her orient of double pearls. But her smile shows her compassion, care in other people. You can see it as soon as you see her, whether she's miles down the road or beside you, offering a shoulder to cry on.

My eyes move across to her blond hair. The colour of which makes the sun envious in its jealous sky. So it conjures up rain in spite. They don't know the blond, nothing can get her down, and she will gladly dance in the rain if it will bring a smile.

My eyes fall to her lips. The lips I now know so well. Words can lie. Her lips can't. Her lips tell me more about how she feels than any words spoken.

My eyes capture hers. Those eyes. Her eyes reveal her heart. They transpire her hopes, dreams, thoughts, love. Her eyes, her ocean deep eyes. You cannot help but be in awe of their majestic beauty.

"Miley?" her voice flows through me like fingers trailing lazily through a lake.

"Yes?" I look down to the flower I hold in my arms.

"What time is it?"

I glance to the news channel that's on the TV, looking at the clock in the corner of the screen, "It's almost 2am."

"We should go to bed then though I wish we could stay up for a bit longer, I enjoy being awake in your arms."

"I will turn the clocks back then."

"What do you mean?"

"I will turn back time by one hour, just for you, watch," I point to the time on the TV news channel.

1.58am........1.59am........1.00am

"How'd you do that?" Lilly asks sleep starting to get the better of her.

"Magic," I whisper into her ear as she drifts off. I pick up the TV remote next to me.

_....and don't forget turn your clocks back by one hour as it's the end of the summer time-_

And turn off the TV.

"Goodnight, Lilly."

**Author's note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Review if you wish to.**


	2. The Beautiful Game

**The Beautiful Game**

**Summary: Miley and Lilly play a video game.**

**Author's note: For all lovers of soccer/football. Miley's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

"Only 10 minutes left, Truscott," I gloat from my current winning position.

"Shut up!" Lilly quickly vents while pressing the buttons harder and harder in to the controller.

"You can press those buttons as hard as you like, it's not going to save you."

"I said shut up!" Her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as her fingers try desperately to score a goal in the remaining minutes.

Out of the hundreds of video games we've played over the years, I've never been able to beat her. However 5 minutes into this one, I somehow got the ball in front of her goal and shot. It hit off one of her defenders and slowly trickled in. Lilly's reaction was unique, her annoyance at the incompetence of her defence was represented by the sound of the controller flying from her hand and hitting the wall shortly followed by a barge of insults to the T.V.

"BOZO" "IDIOT" "MORON" "MELON-HEAD" "FUDGE PANTS" "FOOLS" "TOOL" "MULE" to name a few, I think she ran out of words she was that angry which is why she started rhyming near the end. After she had calmed down and retrieved the controller from the floor, we continued the match. I decided to put everyone behind the ball to make it near impossible for her to get past my defence. This brings us to the present situation.

"Come on Lilly," I bait her.

Her eyes narrow in a mixture of frustration and displeasure at losing, "I'm not going to tell you again."

Out of the corner of my eye I see her profile staring intently at the green pitch on the telly. I can see a tiny bead of sweat moving down her temple and the handles of her controller a darker shade of black from her sweaty palms, the result of her irritation at not finding a goal.

I smile, at a number of things, like how cute she looks all serious, the stomp of her foot on the floor when one her passes goes astray, her dissatisfied grunts and moans, the level of concentration in her eyes as she scans every inch of the T.V. looking for a gap in my defence. But what she doesn't know is that she already has scored...with me. She has found the gap in my defence, my heart and has filled it with love.

"AGH!" Lilly's yell of disapproval drags me back to the game.

"I think you have anger problems," I continue annoying her.

"I think you do!" too wrapped up in her current predicament to think up a witty comeback causing me to laugh.

She tongue resurfaces to the corner of her mouth "Pass!" her fingertips rapidly press the pass button over and over, "See look I'm pressing pass," she shoves her controller in front of my face showing me her finger pressing the button.

"Well at the moment all I'm seeing is me beating you," I smile smugly towards her, gaining an adorable little scowl for my troubles.

She retracts her hands and blows a raspberry towards me before turning back to the match, "PENALTY!" she shouts in hope.

"Yeah right," I wave away her protests along with the in-game referee, "We're into added time Lilly, what'ca gonna do? Can the self-proclaimed unbeatable Lillian Truscott mount a comeback?" I gloat a little more.

"I'm going to- just shut up your putting me off my game."

"Oh I don't think you need my help in throwing your game, you're doing that pretty well yourself."

"Mmh," an incoherent grumble is her response.

She gets the ball, passing it down the wings and crossing the ball into the box, a crowd of players jump up to head the ball, whoever gets there first will determine if it's cleared or a goal.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!" Lilly screams at the top of her lungs, jumping to stand on the couch before jumping up and down with her hands above her head. A wide smile spread across her face.

I on the other hand have mixed emotions, happy that she's happy (I don't really care for the result but it's still fun to tease her if she's losing) but I've seen the T.V. and it says the goal was offside, Lilly hasn't seen it yet.

"WHAT!" now she has, "That wasn't offside!" she unceremoniously dumps herself back on the couch, disappointed, she knows there is only seconds left.

I decide to give her one last chance and deliberately pass the free-kick awarded from the offside straight to one of her attackers. She leans forward feeling another opportunity to equalise. Her player runs with the ball bearing down on my goalie, her eyes widen and her tongue runs over her lips in expectation. I snap. My hands grab her cheeks.

"What the-" I cut Lilly's complaint short by covering her lips with mine.

Full-Time.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and review if you want to.**


	3. Bang Goes The Theory

**Bang Goes The Theory**

**Summary: Lilly makes a list.**

**Authors Note: Very mindless stuff. This is not really a story but just something that will hopefully make you smile...if only a fraction.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

Lilly puts down her pen and reads over what she has written.

_Lillian Truscott's 40 plans to win Miley Stewart._

_Plan Number 1._

_She walks in and I jump her._

_Plan Number 2._

_I ask to borrow some lip gloss and I jump her._

_Plan Number 3._

_I say I've got a boo-boo on my lips and I jump her._

_Plan Number 4._

_I 'accidently' fall on top of her and don't get up._

_Plan Number 5._

_I give her some water and I jump her._

_Plan Number 6._

_I steal her purse and when she comes to me for comfort, I jump her._

_Plan Number 7._

_I wait till she falls asleep and I jump her._

_Plan Number 8._

_We go to the beach and I pretend to drown in the ocean, she pulls me out and gives me mouth to mouth...then I jump her._

_Plan Number 9._

_I buy her a jumper then I jump her._

_Plan Number 10._

_We go to the cinema, I buy a big tub of popcorn and wait for our hands to meet in the popcorn then like a popcorn monster, I jump her._

_Plan Number 11._

_When she says "Good morning" I jump her._

_Plan Number 12._

_While on a trampoline...I jump her._

_Plan Number 13._

_After buying her an ice-cream, I put a thin layer of strawberry sauce on my lips then ask her if she wants any strawberry sauce if she says yes...I jump her._

_Plan Number 14._

_Before we go to see the film 'Jumper' I ask, "do you want me to show you a preview?" then I proceed to jump her._

_Plan Number 15._

_While chewing gum I ask, "Do you want some?" if she says, "Yes." I jump her._

_Plan Number 16._

_While on a bouncy castle...I jump her._

_Plan Number 17._

_I say to her that I have a kissing deficiency and if I don't kiss the person nearest to me after 20 seconds I'll become ill._

_Plan Number 18. (Guaranteed winner)_

_I wear a hat saying 'Kiss me quick, hug me slow'_

_Plan Number 19._

_I tell her I have a really small tattoo on my lips and as she leans forward to read it...I jump her._

_Plan Number 20._

_Buy her a horse._

_Plan Number 21._

_Get her drunk._

_Plan Number 22._

_Play twister... "Sorry I thought that was your elbow."_

_Plan Number 23._

_We play stuck in the mud, when she is tagged and not allowed to move...I jump her._

_Plan Number 24._

_Buy mistletoe._

_Plan Number 25._

_Hide in her duvet, so you'll be able to hug her tight while she's asleep._

_Plan Number 26._

_Join her in the shower._

_Plan Number 27._

_Do plan 26 again._

_Plan Number 28._

_Pretend to be a puppy and lick her face._

_Plan Number 29._

_Pretend to be insane and lick her face._

_Plan Number 30._

_Tell her she has something on her face, when she asks "what?", say "me"...then jump her._

_Plan Number 31._

_Buy whipped cream._

_Plan Number 32._

_Hug her and never let go._

_Plan Number 33._

_Get Harry Potter to whip up some love potion._

_Plan Number 34._

_Play truth or dare._

_Plan Number 35._

_When she asks for a rubber to clear her mistakes, I rub her._

_Plan Number 36._

_Jump out of her closet...then onto her._

_Plan Number 37._

_Hand her a piece of paper with the words 'Kiss me' written on it and ask her to read it aloud._

_Plan Number 38._

_Find hypnotoad._

_Plan Number 39._

_Buy handcuffs._

_Plan Number 40._

Lilly bounces her pen on the paper "I need one more and it will be perfect," Lilly thinks staring at the near complete list.

"How about this," an all too familiar voice enters her ears causing waves of shock to transcend up and down her spine. Lilly slowly turns her head and the view of her best friend Miley appears standing behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lilly asks hesitantly.

"Long enough to read every single one of your plans," Miley smiles, "But you have forgotten the simplest one."

"Huh?" Lilly looks confused.

"Give me your pen," Miley asks taking the pen from Lilly's shaking hand and proceeds to write underneath Plan Number 40 - _TELL HER._

Lilly looks up from the words Miley has written to meet her light blue eyes before Lilly can say anything; Miley jumps her, crashing their lips together.

Bang goes the theory.

**Author's Note: I don't know what I was thinking. You want some more one-shots? (Actual stories next time though)**


	4. She's Electric

**She's Electric**

**Summary: Lilly buys some feety pyjamas, much to everyone's annoyance.**

**Authors Note: Boom De Ya Da!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

Lilly's eyes widen in admiration and mouth drops in awe.

"What are those!?" Lilly asks staring intently at an item of clothing at the back of the store, her vision impaired as the object sings to her.

"What?" Miley wonders looking around the store struggling to find what has enraptured her blonde friend's attention.

"Oh, that's a pair of blue flannel feety pyjamas," A store clerk chimes in. He walks over to the blue 3 holed cloth taking it off the hook.

Lilly begins to hyperventilate, "Good lord."

"Lilly, you're not serious?" Miley questions in shock to her overdramatic reaction to a pair of pyjamas.

"Why not? Hm? Just think how warm and fuzzy I'll be," she runs her hands over the soft material, her expression changing to pleasure from the tingly sensations, "I'll feel just like a bear."

"But-"

"I'll take em!!" She grabs the pyjamas and clutches them close to her chest.

**2 Days Later**

"Lilly you've worn those pyjamas for 2 sleepovers in row now, change into something else," Miley moans at the emergence of Lilly's nightwear for their third sleepover.

"Jealous much?" Lilly makes her way into the living room to be met by Miley.

"I'm not jealous," she retorts.

"Yeah I have to side with Miley, it's getting a bit weird," Jackson weighs in with his opinion from his sitting position on the couch.

"No one asked you or you Jackson," Lilly defends her purchase, "I have never been more comfortable than I am in these feety pyjamas. All warm and fuzzy," she glides her hands over her chest sinking into the touch, "This is what it feels like to be a bear. Remember when we were in the store and I said _I'll feel just like a bear?" _she raises her hands to point at clothes, "Well, this is it. This is it. I'm living, baby."

"No, you're not. You've been wearing them for too long. You can wear them tonight but tomorrow we are getting rid of them," Miley's eyes narrow in seriousness.

Lilly takes a dejected sigh, "Fine. Screw up all my fuzziness." She turns away from Miley dragging her feet across the carpet in defeat towards the couch. She plops herself down next to Jackson lightly brushing his bare arm.

"AGH!" He jumps up from the couch.

"What was that?" Lilly asks touching Jackson on the arm again.

"AGH! Stop that!" he rubs his arm.

"Oh my god, Miley don't freak out but I think I have super powers. Yup I'm one of the X-Men," she quips making an X with her arms to emphasize her point.

"Lilly, that's a static shock," Jackson tries to explain to Lilly, who looks at him confused, "Your pyjamas created a charge when you dragged your feet on the carpet and when you touched me, you passed it on."

Lilly jumps up from the couch "YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME!!!" quickly rubbing her feet on the carpet before touching Jackson on the nose.

"AGH!!!!" he falls to the floor.

"Hey Miley come here," Lilly asks evilly.

"Nuh-uh. Get away from me," Miley backs away from the advancing Lilly.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to shock you," she lies through her teeth.

Miley's face turns pale at the sight of a determined Lilly, there's only going to be one winner in this situation. But that won't stop her from trying to delay it, so Miley turns and runs upstairs.

"Miley? Where did you go?" Lilly peers into a room to see Robby Ray asleep in a rocking chair with a book on his chest. She giggles as an idea forms in her head. She quickly drags her feet on the carpet on her path towards the unsuspecting former singer, giggling along the way. She raises her hands and pokes the back of his neck.

"AGH!!" Robby Ray yelps and turns round to see the culprit, a laughing Lilly, "dang flabit Lilly!"

"I'm not Lilly," she grabs a white sheet and ties it around her neck, "I am electric girl." She then flies out the room with her arms out either side of her body simulating an aeroplane with the sheet flailing effortlessly behind.

Miley timidly enters her bedroom, the endearing sound of a giggling girl somewhere in the room can be heard, "Lilly, I know you're in here."

"Yes I am Miley, but where?" her voice trailing high in a mark of mystery.

Miley walks into the middle of her bedroom scanning the room for the hidden blonde, "Lilly, if you shock me, I swear to God I'm gonna kill you," Miley stands hands on hips.

"You'll have to find me first, Miley. Where could I be?" she annoyingly questions.

"Well there's a big lump under the bed covers that wasn't in this room before. I figure you're under there," Miley points to the big bump.

"How do you know? I could be in that half closed closet."

Miley looks across to the closet then back to the bed, "I'm gonna try the bed covers."

Miley walks forward to the bed and is just about to reach over and pull back the covers when Lilly runs into the room dragging her feet and touches Miley's back, "AGH!!" she jumps into the air.

Lilly laughs proudly, "I was in the bathroom. The bed covers and the closet – decoys, Miley. Decoys," her voice straining to control her laughter. The stony look from Miley causes Lilly to make a quick exit, her arms again out stretched. Her 'cape' twirls as she turns to escape but Miley grabs it pulling her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miley asks as Lilly turns to retrieve her 'cape' from Miley's hands.

"Oh you want to take me on, do you?" she slowly swipes her feet across the floor like a bull getting ready to stampede.

"Bring it on, sparky." Miley gives Lilly the 'just bring it' hand pose.

"Oh...I'll bring it...wear it...use it...and then...." the breaks in her speech due to the rapid speed her feet are going against the carpet. Lilly teasingly raises one finger in front of Miley drawing an imaginary eight in the air. Miley tries to guess which direction Lilly is going to go. Lilly strikes but Miley is quicker and grabs her wrist. Lilly tries again with her other hand but Miley stops her grabbing her wrist restricting her arms thus rendering her helpless (unarmed)

Miley holds Lilly's wrists out to the side bringing her face inches from Lilly's, "and then what?" Miley asks smugly, "Lose it?" Lilly's face becomes adorably confused, scrunching her nose at Miley's words.

"There's no spark," Lilly looks questionably at her wrists.

"Here's your spark," Miley whispers, now millimetres from Lilly.

"Wha-" Miley seizes her opportunity bringing her lips to Lilly's open mouth. Shockwaves of electricity swim within both girls from the contact of supple lips moving gently together and the voltage only intensifies when Miley brushes her tongue across Lilly's lips begging for entrance. Soft quiet moans crash against the walls of their friendship; they bend and break, what will replace them?

Hopefully love, electric love.

"Mmh Lilly," Miley's top notch Homer Simpson impression.

"Ok, I'm definitely keeping them if you're going to keep doing that!" Lilly beams.

**Author's Note: Want to thank the too much T.V. I watch for the inspiration for this idea.  
Oh, if you have any ideas that you wish for me to take a shot at, I'll gladly try. Just PM me or something...if you have a messenger pigeon, that's fine.**


	5. Wake Up Call

**Wake-Up Call**

**Summary: Lilly's 7am wake-up call.**

**Author's Note: It's Friday, usually if I write anything on a Friday, the result is always a weird or random story...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Miss Truscott," the mop-headed receptionist says overly cheery, it sounds so much like a hollow corporate saying.

"Well that depends on the quality of this hotel doesn't it?" I decide to deliberately make him uncomfortable, to see what his reaction will be.

"I can assure you, that this is a five-star hotel for a very good reason, we have excellent customer service," he calmly responds. I wonder if he really believes that.

"I'll look forward to seeing it."

He hands over the key to my room, "Would you like a wake-up call in the morning?"

"Oh yeah, actually that would be good, er about 7am?" _Stupid conference, why do they have it on so early?_

"7am it is," he says as I turn to head towards the elevator, "Have a nice day," Oh I can't believe he said that.

**6.58am...6.59am...7.00am**

The bedside phone goes off, "Uh, god it can't be that time already," my hand wonders across the bed..._is that the phone? _I feel a cold surface, _right that's the table,_ I lazily come into contact with the phone and lift it up to stop the irritating ringing, _that's much better, _the phone slowly makes its way towards my ear, "H-hello?" I utter still heavy in sleep.

"Good Morning Miss Truscott, this is your 7am wake-up call," I bolt upright in the bed, eyes fly open sending any of that weird little sleep stuff across the room. Her voice is delicate, sensual, and sweet as though honey is being dripped into my ear and slowly flowing down my throat sending a warm tingly sensation to my stomach. The side of my face that's pressing up to phone begins to heat up immensely, like I'm holding an iron to my head. Oh no, how long has this silence been here?

I let out a shaky breath, "T-thank you."

"No problem is there anything else I can do for y'all?" Oh my, that accent is so adorable. I need more of this heavenly voice, a voice that could calm a violent ocean.

"Er, yeah could I have a wake-up call for 7.03am?" I cringe; _I can't believe I've just said that._

"Tomorrow?" She asks happy to oblige.

"No, today," I almost whisper, extremely embarrassed to even ask such a stupid request.

"Okay," her confused tone is understandable but how comes even when she sounds perplexed by my silly request she sounds even cuter?

**7.01am............................................................7.02am**

_Oh come on!! Why is it when you're waiting for something it takes so much longer for time to pass than normal?!_

**7.02am............................................................7.03am**

The phone chirps once before I quickly grab it. "Hello!" I almost yelp down the phone, way over excited to hear her voice again.

"Good Morning Miss Truscott, this is your 7.03am wake-up call," sounding even more sensual then before. The exact same feelings hit me again only this time a lot harder. I can't contain the tiniest, smallest and almost wimpiest of sighs that escape. "Anything else I can do?" _Yeah there's a whole lot you could do but you'd probably get fired or something._

"Wanna have breakfast? I mean you're up, I'm up. It's almost fate," I ask. Where has this sudden burst of confidence come from?

"I don't think that would be really appropriate."

"You sure? We'll have some eggs, bacon, croissants, orange juice or some toast? What do you think?" I feel as though I'm begging. All I want is to do is listen to her voice all day long then record it for the plane journey home.

"I'm working. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Could I have a wake-up call at 7.06am please?"

"...sure."

"Oh and this time call me by my first name."

**7.04am............................................................7.05am**

_What am I doing? It's not my fault she has such a hypnotic voice. I bet she has a magical singing voice, I bet she could sing the birds to sleep never mind the other way around._

**7.05am............................................................7.06am**

"Good morning Lillian-"

"Not Lillian. Lilly," I interrupt to correct her.

"Good morning...Lilly," she lowers her tone from professional to husky and breathless to pronounce my name, sending me into an upward spiral of internal joy. I feel my heart melt and begin to trickle through my ear into the phone, down the line and into her waiting hands on the other side.

"A-re you s-sure I can't even tempt you with just a cup of coffee?" I try again to lure her out.

"I think your beginning to harass me."

"Hey, you're the one who keeps calling," I joke, which brings another sound of heaven to my ears, her endearing laugh, her sugary sweet giggle. I smile wildly hearing that I've pleased this angel in some way.

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"Nope. I'll ask you to ring at the beginning of every minute of every day that I'm here until you let me take you to breakfast, brunch, lunch, tea, dinner or supper."

"Alright then." _Did she just say yes?! Screw the conference._

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Miley."

Miley, her name is as fascinating as her voice, "Where do you want to meet?"........

**Author's Note: I feel I should explain the ending a little. The idea was that looks aren't the only feature that can determine who you can fall for; just hearing a voice can too. So in the end I decided to leave it before they actually meet....you can use your imagination to what happens next or I may re-visit some of these one-shots in the future, we'll see.  
Thanks for reading. Thanks also for all the reviews, it's been a joy reading your enjoyment at the one-shots, I hope to continue helping you smile/laugh. :)**


	6. Spin Spin Spin

**Spin Spin Spin**

**Summary: Hate the spin not the spinner.**

**Author's Note: Lilly's POV. Decided to do something different in writing lay-out, just a one off. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

I love this game, Miley doesn't.

I don't care though.

I use the game, to help me through my own battle.

You see, I'm addicted.

To Miley.

The game we play is called spin the bottle, you've probably heard of it.

Since we've got to university, it's what we play after having a couple of drinks. Not too much to ruin the night but enough to raise the amount of fun, (no not that fun, dirty mind you've got)

I try my best not to be the one who suggests it but more often than not, it is me.

It's the only reason the drink I bring is always in bottles but I don't drink them; I pour it down the sink. I like drink but I don't want any if Miley's there.

I'd rather get drunk on her lips.

You see the first time we played this game, I was extremely hesitant and it was Miley who suggested it to the group. She was up for it. I really didn't want to.

My first ever spin, I looked around the circle of people (about 5 or 6, including me and Miley) I wanted nothing better than to smash the bottle off the wall than kiss any of these guys.

I see the cocky boy, the over-eager boy & the scared witless boy.

And Miley.

I sigh quietly before cranking my wrist, loosening my grip on the base of the bottle and pushing the neck...spin spin spin...my hearts in a spin. My fate is down to the smoothness of the bottle and the roughness of the carpet, how did it come to this?

It begins to slow, I watch as it heads towards cocky boy, who smirks...

It passes him, oh thank god!

Heading towards over eager boy now, who's eyes light up and begins wetting his lips like a slobbering pit-bull...

It passes him, oh thank Buddha!

Scared boy next, he looks as uncomfortable as me...

It passes him; he looks more relieved than me!

It stops.

Along with all my thoughts, breathing and heart.

Miley?

The inventible cat calls and whistles erupt, instantly filling the room with numerous boys...typical. A couple of girls too...

I look around the room at the sudden audience then catch Miley's eyes, you know what they say?

Well come on then!

Girl who wants me to kiss her say what? My eyes scream back at her.

Her response...it's just a kiss...what ridiculous answer. It's never just a kiss, it's like saying a bullet is nothing...someone always gets hurt.

I wait for Miley to move since she's the one more willing to do this. But someone points out to me that I have be the one to move since I was the one who span the bottle. Great(!)

Slowly I crawl on my hands and knees towards her. Yeah this is dignifying.

I knock the bottle...a chorus of 'ohs!' come from our pack of seals...apparently now we have to use tongues....later found out this wasn't actually a rule.

I kneel in front of her as she does in front of me.

My hand goes to her cheek...hm...I caress it gently...I've never touched Miley like this before...I feel a ripple of pins and needles radiate up my arm from the contact.

Come on already! The impatience masses moan.

I glare to the side before turning back to slowly inch my face forwards, edging to her lips. I part mine and feel as though I'm about to come into contact...

"Wait! How long?"

"20 seconds," a voice from the crowd hollers out.

What?!

"With Mississippi's," another voice adds onto the end.

Double What?!

"kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss"...Neanderthals.

Getting increasingly annoyed at all the chanting; I turn to Miley and quickly pull her to me.

This ought to shut them up,

Hey......this is...this is actually kinda really nice.

My arms wrap around her neck to deepen the kiss.

All background noise,

Fades away.

Along with any hesitance I felt before.

I rush my tongue past her lips to find hers, unable to control my sudden desire of wanting more of-of Miley.

The feel of my tongue moving seamlessly with hers sends raptures of heat throughout the very fabric of my clothes and skin.

Then just like that,

It's over.

20 seconds of bliss,

Gone.

Ever since that night Miley has hardly ever joined in with the game, spin the bottle...if I'm there.

But when she is and it's my turn. I have the brilliant ability to spin the bottle and stop it where ever I choose.

And I always choose where Miley's sitting.

But what I love the most is those rare occasions when the bottle lands on me from a Miley spin.

The image of her crawling to me for a change is one I will never forget.

I don't whether she hates it or not but I'm always too involved with my own addiction to notice.

....

Back to the present. "Spin the bottle!" I yelp thinking she is too stuck in the corner to escape.

A groan of disapproval comes from Miley before quickly gets up to leave.

_Damn it!_

I get up and follow her up the stairs. I find her in one of the empty bedrooms.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Why?" she glares, "Why do you ask to play that game?"

"I-I don't know," perhaps I have taken this too far. Does she know? She must have an inkling.

"No that's not an answer, seriously why?"

"Fun?" I decide to lie.

"Fun? Fun! It isn't fun."

"Kissing YOUR lips is," what the hell did I just say.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"You like kissing me?"

Well it's now or never, "It's the only reason I play."

"I didn't want to play for that exact same reason."

"Wait what? You like it?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been avoiding playing again as much as I can...when your there. I don't understand what I'm feeling."

"You're feeling the same as me, Miley."

She sits on the floor and pats the empty space in front of her.

I sprint over and sit where she wants me to.

She grabs a nearby bottle and spins it...each time our eyes meet; we smile, blush then shy away.

It passes me.

_Damn it!_

She holds her bottom lip between her teeth looking at me as she spins the bottle again.

But it passes me again.

_Oh for the love of!_

She spins it a third time...

It stops pointing at the bed.

"Close enough for me!" I squeak before throwing my arms, lips and heart around her, spinning us to the floor.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, my fellow Lileytrons. :)**


	7. Splash

**Splash**

**Summary: It all started with a splash. **

**Author's Note: 2 stories, 2 POV's. Anyway I was told to write another story so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Splash Back**

"Okay Daddy, I'm going to do reverse one and a half somersaults with three and a half twists, in the free position," I boast miming the actions from the edge of the pool, getting ready to jump in.

"Sure, okay sweetheart, whenever you're ready," Daddy says from his sun lounger as he barely looks up from his newspaper.

I turn round with hands on hips, "Great confident boost there," I mock slightly, "I'll show you," I say before turning round to face the swimming pool again. I take a deep breath and bring my arms out to either side of my body in a perfect pose like I'm about to dive for the Olympics. "And it all comes down to this, 9 year old Miley Ray Stewart is America's last chance for the gold medal," I impersonate the commentators, I change the positions of my feet in a quick effortlessly perfect move, "Oh! Did you see that Jerry? I sure did, Jane, that must have taken years of practice," I continue my Olympic fantasy. I bring my arms back down to either side of my body, "This must be it, time for the dive, the arena is eerily silent-"

"CANNONBALL!" Jackson runs and jumps into the pool right next to me, soaking me from the splash.

"Jackson!" I whine, "Daddy! Jackson ruined my Olympic dive!" I run over to the sun lounger he's lying on.

He peers over the top of his newspaper to raise an eyebrow at me, but I raise him another, and he sighs before adding, "Jackson don't ruin your sisters over active imagination."

"Thank you daddy, some excellent parenting there," I walk back over to the edge of the swimming pool. "Right where was I?"

"Lilly wait!" I hear a hysterical woman yell.

I turn my head to the right just in time to see a 6 year old blonde girl with armbands on run and jump into the pool getting the resulting splash back on me.

Splash!

I smile slightly at this over enthusiastic girl but it retreats dramatically when she struggles to stay above the water, her armbands aren't inflated. I quickly bend down and reach my hand into the pool to grab her hand and pull her up and out of the pool.

Another blonde runs up from behind me, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you," I guessing she's the mother. She gathers up the small slightly shaking girl into her arms in a tight hug, "Thank you, whoever you are,"

"Miley," I say still trying to catch a glimpse of the girls face to make sure she's ok, "Is she okay?"

Her eyes begin to water from the experience of it all, "Yeah she'll be fine," she says shaking a bit while holding tightly to the girl, "thanks to you. I don't know how this happened, I was putting on her armbands outside of our room and I turned around to see her gone." The little girls grip around her mother's neck tightens. "I think we should go back to the hotel room for a bit so she can calm down, thank you, I'll never be able to thank you enough, so if there's anything I can do for you just ask," she says getting up off her knees with the little blonde girl still holding on for dear life.

"Today's our last day, we are leaving in the next couple of hours, so I probably won't see you again," I reveal getting up to stand next to her.

"Oh that's shame but remember that you did a really amazing thing today and saved a life, my daughter's life and if I ever see you again don't freak out if I give you a hug. My names Heather by the way and this little heart attack is Lilly," she turns her head to Lilly and asks, "Do you want to say hello, Lilly?" the little girl in her arms doesn't move from her death grip on her mother.

"It's okay, she's still a little shook up," I smile towards Heather to let her know it's alright.

"I better go back up and settle her down, she will be okay, she's is a tough little one," she smiles before turning to head towards the entrance of the hotel. As she's walking away I see the girls face is buried in her mother's neck and it looks as though she never wants to leave there, I'm about to turn back when her head lifts up slightly to look at me, her watery blue eyes are still a little shaken but she raises a hand and gives me a gentle wave, I smile and wave back before she disappears into the hotel.

"Bye Lilly."

**Splash forward**

"Come on people! You're not going to become Olympic swimmers if you don't jump in the pool," I say jokingly to the group of youngsters I'm teaching how to swim. I've become a swimming coach to a load of different Olympic stars over the years but I still teach youngsters on the weekend, I think it's important not to forget that swimming can be just a way of relaxing than just a sport.

"Go on Jackson Junior, I'll be right over here," I hear a brunette say to child as they walk in.

"Okay, bye Aunt Miley," the child then jubilantly runs towards the edge of the pool.

Before I can even get the words out of my mouth it happens, he slips and falls into the pool. I dive in, pick him up and lift him out. He coughs and splutters a little, "Jackson!" I look up to see the brunette from before running towards us, she gathers the boy in her arms and cradles him as he lets out a few stifled sniffs, she looks to me, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's alright it happens, he'll be fine, he'll just be a little shaken up that's all," I say trying to calm down the brunette more than the boy, who is already looking a lot better.

"But still thank you," she asks clinging tightly to the little boy, who begins to strain from the hold.

"You could loosen your grip on him a little," I smile lightly pointing towards him.

She looks down, "Oh! Sorry Jackson!" she releases him.

"Can I go now?" he asks.

"You sure you're alright?" the brunette asks seriously.

"Yeah I was only in there for a couple of seconds, thank you coach," he extends his arm for me to shake, which I do.

"Alright then but no running," she threatens lightly.

"I know," he walks slowly to his friends who have been watching since it all began.

I stand up and I'm about to turn round to start my class when two arms are thrown around me, "A shake of the hand won't do it for me," she says her warm breath tickling my neck, she pulls back, "how can I ever repay you? What's your name?"

"Lilly," I squeak, still recovering from our close proximity. I've only just met her, haven't I? How can she have this sort of affect on me?

"Lilly? I think I've heard that name before somewhere, oh well I doubt I'll remember," she asks searching my eyes to try and place where she may have seen me before. I find I'm doing the same thing. She shakes her head realising she's staring, not that I noticed I was too busy staring myself. She tries to bring us back to reality by asking, "How did you get involved in swimming?"

"It all started with a splash really, while on holiday like 18 years ago I..."

**Authors Note: Something different. If you do the maths you'll get the ages for the 'Splash Forward' story. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you wish to.**


	8. In A Whole World Of Their Own

**In A Whole World of Their Own**

**Summary: You're the hula to my hoops. **

**Author's Note: The original idea came from Lady Tru. In case you haven't heard of Hula-Hoops, I'm talking about the ring shaped crisp snack not the toy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

"Hey Miles, I've got Finding Nemo for our movie night," Lilly says bounding through the bedroom door.

"Finding Nemo? Really?" Miley raises an eyebrow at her blonde friend's choice of movie.

"What it's awesome!" she beams like its world common knowledge.

"Whatever," Miley decides to dismiss the movie in favour of keeping the smile on Lilly's face, "Any food?"

"Yeah I brought some hula-hoops," she lifts her hand to show the bag, "Big pack style, oh yeah!" she jumps for the bed, "Well come on Stewart, put it in!" she waves the DVD expectantly in front of Miley's face.

"Put what in where?" Miley asks a bit huskily but then suddenly realises what she's said, _Why did I say that? _Miley mentally asks herself.

"Er the DVD in the DVD player? What's wrong with you?" Lilly asks a little perplexed to the confusion.

"I don't know, momentary lapse in concentration, it happens," Miley tries to explain but becomes a bit flustered and decides it's best to stop talking to restrict her from digging her own grave.

Miley takes the DVD out of Lilly's hand and walks over to the DVD player to put it in.  
Lilly meanwhile gets comfortable on the bed, by lying down on her front and resting on her elbows to watch the movie while taking the big bag of hula-hoops and putting it in front of her.

"All done," Miley joins Lilly on the bed, lying down next to her, she moves the big bag of crisps, so that it is equally in front of them on the bed.

"Took you long enough, now don't go stealing all my hoops," Lilly warns.

"Me? You're the food hog, remember that bowl of ice-cream we had? I had two spoonfuls whereas you had practically the whole thing!" Miley breaks out her would-be long list of evidence of Lilly's greediness.

"Ha! You forget the amount of ice-cream that was on those two spoonfuls! But I warn you I will bite your fingers if you take too much," she points her finger towards Miley to enhance her threat.

"Don't be so dramatic and I'd like to see you try, Truscott," Miley jokes nudging Lilly's shoulder with her own, smiling.

"You will if you over indulge...like always," she mockingly sticks out her tongue.

"Real mature," Miley deadpans.

"What you call me? Manure? How dare you? I smell great," she lifts up her arm and quickly moves towards Miley forcing her nose to be held under Lilly's armpit in a headlock, "take that Stewart! Yeah! You know what that smells like? Victory!!""

Miley struggles under Lilly's hold, "HM! MMH! MMAAARRGH!!" her muffled screams of displeasure are like music to Lilly's ears.

"I think you've learned you lesson," she releases Miley and goes back to her original lying down position next to her. Miley meanwhile hasn't moved. "You alright?" Lilly asks thinking she may have gone a little far.

"Hm? Er yeah I'm fine," she wasn't. She wasn't that keen on the weird feeling she has right now. As being held so close to Lilly had enraptured her entirely in her sweet scent. Don't know whether it was the combination of the perfume, fabric softener or just her natural smell, but each time she inhaled, she was getting hooked. She began to wonder what else Lilly has that she could get attached to.

"Okay then," Lilly turns back to the movie.

Miley reaches inside the big bag where her hand brushes against Lilly's whose has almost never left since it was opened at the beginning of the movie, there's only a couple left now. Instead of removing her hand from the almost empty bag she decides to leave it where it is, gently brushing up against Lilly's. Miley slowly moves her hand underneath Lilly's to try and get the last couple of Hoops she's hiding, "What do you think you're doing?" Lilly asks understanding what Miley is trying to do.

"Nothing..." Miley answers still continuing her move for the Hula-Hoops, but she is stopped by Lilly's hand closing around hers, "ow!"

"What did I tell you would happen if you tried to steal my hoops?"

"You would bite off my fingers but-"

"But nothing! You broke the rules, say goodbye to your fingers," Lilly lifts Miley's hand out of the bag, "Oh look at that! You've been caught red handed," she alludes to the fact that Miley's got a hula-hoop stuck on her ring finger.

"But it's the last one!"

"And it's mine!" Lilly looks to the telly to see the seagulls of Finding Nemo and smiles,"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Alright I get your point its getting annoying now," Miley tries to wriggle out of Lilly's grip but her movement just pushes the hoop further down her ring finger.

"Stop moving or it's going to become stuck!"

"Don't be such a silly Lilly. I can just eat it off."

"No you can't because it's mine, remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing!" she moves towards Miley's finger.

"Er Lil-" Miley doesn't dare finish her sentence when she feels Lilly's soft lips press against the tip of her finger, slowly Lilly's glossed lips part and move down Miley's finger to reach the hoop, her tongue engulfs around Miley's finger. The eye contact between the two fades as their blinks become longer both feeling alot more from this than they should.

Crack!

The hoop around Miley's finger breaks in Lilly's mouth, her tongue brushes around the finger taking any remaining crumbs. Lilly teasingly pulls back and releases Miley's finger. Neither open their eyes as they replay the moment and different sensations that pulsated through their bodies, over and over again. Miley's hand hasn't moved the space between them.

"Ooh there's one left," Lilly says as she finally opens her eyes and looks into the bag.

Miley looks at Lilly and Lilly does the same, a Mexican standoff ensues. Their eyes narrow, their fingers wiggle and then they both strike for the last hula-hoop.

Lilly's the quicker, "Ha-ha!" she sticks the hula-hoop in her mouth and sticks out her tongue with the hula-hoop on show.

Miley moves forward quickly to cover Lilly's tongue; she licks the hula-hoop off and into her own mouth but she doesn't stop, her new found discovery of enjoying kissing Lilly prevents her from stopping. After air starts to become a problem she pulls back to see a wide eyed Lilly staring back at her, "You lose Truscott," Miley smugly swallows the last hoop.

Lilly jumps up and heads towards the bedroom door, "Where you going?" Miley asks concerned.

"To get another bag!!"

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it Lady Tru as it was your original idea, hope I have written it to your satisfaction. Thanks for reading, hope you all have enjoyed it.  
Finding Nemo is brilliant - that's all I've got to say about that.  
Reviewing tells me you want more, so review. :P**


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Miley takes a nap, leaving Lilly bored...she tried to warn her.**

**Author's Note: So very tired. So any mistakes I apologise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

"What?! You can't do that!?" Lilly stops spinning on the swivel chair to face her brunette friend and her absurd suggestion.

"Why not?" Miley asks already in the motions of doing it.

"Because I'll get bored, and I can't be held responsible for what happens when I'm bored," Lilly attempts to warn Miley of the unpredictability of a bored Lilly.

"Lilly, I'm really tired from all the night concerts this week, I know it's only 5pm but I just want to take a little nap, you can go on the computer or something," Miley says lying down on the bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow she falls asleep.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you-" she spins round to face Miley, "Oh just fall asleep as I'm talking to you," she smiles lightly looking at how peaceful and calm her sleeping best friends looks, "sweet dreams."

--

Lilly sighs, "What to do? What to do?" she piles up the options in her head, "I could do homework, ha! I am funny," she looks around the quiet bedroom, "computer? And do what? Search for nothing, what's the point?"She looks around the room again trying to find something that will catch her eye and end the boredom. "So what have we got? CD player, nah can't do that, don't want to wake up Miley, she needs to rest." Her eyes travel across the room, "TV, there's nothing on at this time plus I wouldn't be able to hear what's happening." She turns her head round towards the Hannah closet, "Hm? Tempting...'borrow' a couple of clothes...she'll never notice," she gets up off the chair and tip-toes towards the closet, "almost there," as she puts pressure on the last step to the closet, the floorboard beneath her foot creaks.

"Mmmh Lilly no," Lilly freezes thinking she's been caught by Miley.

She begins to try and explain why she's standing in front of her closet, "It's not what you think...a raccoon came in and-" she stops mid-sentence as she turns round to see Miley still asleep, "Huh? Oh well, must have imagined it," she turns back around to the closet and opens the door to bask in the highly fashionable vision, "Ah, coolness personified!" she begins to cheeringly ruffle through the different tops and hats.

After around 10 minutes she becomes bored again, she sighs in frustration at not getting the same vibe she usually gets from prancing around in the different array of clothes, "It's not the same, something's missing," she looks around the room trying to place the missing joy she should be feeling, her eyes fall to the sleeping form of her best friend, "No that can't be it...is it?" she ponders thinking about the last time she went through the closet, the only difference between now and then is that Miley was awake the last time. It was her smile and laugh that made Lilly enjoy it so much not the clothes.

A realisation hits Lilly but she pushes it away with tremendous force, "Nuh-uh! I don't think so! I just miss her company is all...even though she's in the room...I still miss her?" her eyes squint in confusion, "What? That makes no sense, she's right there, so can I be missing her?" she decides to get up and walk to the bed Miley's currently sleeping on. She kneels down on the floor next to the bed to view her sleeping friend, her boredom fades, "Why do I feel little better? Is it because I can see her now? I don't understand, what's so fascinating about her?" she looks intently at the brunette lying asleep in front of her, "I suppose she's nice to look at, I mean she's got naturally curly hair which peers either side of her face giving it a striking border, it looks soft...and silky," she hesitates as she thinks about what she's about to do. Her hand inches through the now heavy air, reaching for a stray lock of curl that has fallen upon Miley's cheek; her index finger lifts the strand up and over her ear, as she lets the lock fall Lilly's finger brushes down the outside of Miley's ear to reach her soft earlobe, "huh, that's...huh," she reluctantly retracts her finger to lay her head on the bed, content on watching the slow rise and fall of Miley's chest from each of her breaths.

Lilly giggles lightly watching Miley's mouth shift and shape throughout her sleep, the tiny but visible movements seem oddly comforting to her. "Okay stop staring," Lilly whispers to herself as she tries to peel her eyes away from the shimmering enticement of Miley's lips. There calling to her...

She slowly leans forwards completely hypnotised by the sights, sounds and scents escalating from the sleeping figure. "Stop...I can't," Lilly mutters before connecting her lips with Miley.  
She's no longer bored; she's feeling something entirely different. Bliss.

Lilly pulls back and stands up abruptly, her head is spinning, her lips have never stopped tingling, her hands are beating numb with pins and needles, and she feels as though she's hovering, that she's not in her own body but watching slightly from above. A thousand fireflies begin to erupt throughout her soul.

"Sweet," Lilly had no idea that her voice could go so soft and dazed. She also had no idea that Miley was no longer sleeping.

"Dreams," Miley says alerting Lilly to look down at her now very awake friend. Their eyes meet and they smile warmly to each other.

_Can you see it in my eyes?  
Can you feel it now?  
Can you hold it in your arms tonight?_

_Stay close to me,  
Stay close to me,  
Watch the world come alive tonight._

_The world starts to come alive,  
When you stay close to me.  
Today this could be the greatest day of our lives._

_And the world comes alive,  
and the world comes alive._

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. You know what to do if you did. :)  
Friendship is like wetting your pants, everyone can see it but only you can feel its warmth. Ha!**


	10. The Substitute

**The Substitute**

**Summary: Lilly has a change of teacher as well as a change of heart.**

**Author's Note: Remember me? :P It has been a while. For some of the names if you say them quickly you'll get them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

"Okay class i-if you c-could settle down," an old, decrepit teacher attempts for the fifth time to silence the bubbling class of disinterested students.

"P-people, shh now," he attempts again with a voice lacking of authority and presence. He sits down defeated deciding to wait for them to finish with their individual conversations.

One of the conversations between a golden haired girl and black mopped boy stops and the class follows their example. The grey haired teacher looks up from the floor to view a ready and waiting class.

"Right then," he croaks, "The registers first." he reaches over to the laminated blue book full of names, a few titters and stifled smirks peter out from the desks in front of him, "Something funny ?"

"No," the blonde in the middle of the first row of desks smiles but the teacher has seen that smile before, it's hiding something. He had moved this young 17 year old student from the back of the class in a failed gesture to get her interested in her school work, no such luck.

"Alright then," he clears his throat trying to find a loud tone so everyone from the back can hear. "Amanda Huginkiss?" Silence, "Is there an Amanda Huginkiss?"

"I don't know you've got to look for Mr. Right, we can't do it for you," the blonde in the front row quips exerting laughs from her fellow classmates.

"What are you all laughing at? Settle down," class quietens waiting for the next name, "Anita Bath?" a couple of mutters from the class, "Hey everybody Anita Bath?"

"Well then go! You stink anyway."

"Alright I'm getting sick of this, just answer 'Here' if I call your name." The class hushes once again, "Bea O'Problem...I've got a Bea O'Problem here."

"You sure do! Go find Anita Bath, she'll sort you out," the students begin to laugh harder.

"Silence! Is there any name on here that's real?" the flustered and increasingly angry teacher asks to a now quietening room but gets no answer. He takes a deep breath before starting again, "Hal Jalikakick?"

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

The teacher blinks in discontent at the smug student, but decides not to engage with her and continue with the list, "Howard I. No?" the class begin to laugh again at the teacher's admittance.

"Iva Hugh Jass?" the laughter continues and grows, "Ivana Tinkle?" the teacher now seems to be determined to finish the list in defiance to girl in the front, "Boyd Schidt?" he's now completely irritated both by the lack of respect shown and the smug smile plastered across the girl in front, "That's it!" Now he finds his voice, "I've had enough! Teach yourselves! No wait! Get..." he peers at the next name on the list, "Dawn Keebals to do it!" with that he storms out the class.

"Hmm, perhaps I went too far?" 17 year old Miss. Truscott says almost sympathetically, "Oh well!" before turning to face the black haired mop headed boy.

"Nice one Lilly! But what if he comes back?"

"Good thinking Oliver," she begins to think of another way to annoy the teacher, "Oh I've got it!" she quickly jumps up and walks over to the teachers seat to strategically place a drawing pin. She rushes back to her seat.

"Well done that's very Eve Hill...get it? Eve Hill, Evil?"

"Ollie look at you go," she speaks to him like she would to a 3 year old showing a picture of badly drawn cat.

"Why than-" the classroom door slams open revealing the principle, the class falls stingingly silent. Lilly gulps dreading the worst.

"Right! That's the third teacher this term! I can bet who fault this was," he turns his death glare to Lilly, who almost swallows her throat in fright. "One more strike Truscott and your gone! That being said please welcome your substitute teacher Miss. Stewart."

His big frame moves aside to reveal a young tall brunette with her hands crossed over a book that's pressed against her stomach, trying to keep in the several nervous butterflies she's got fluttering around there, "Hi class," she speaks, her voice is alot stronger than her appearance.

"Hi Miss. Stewart," all students droningly reply except for Lilly.

"Hey..Lilly," Oliver whispers but doesn't gain any response, "Hey!" a bit louder this time, "are you broken or something?" he nips her arm between his fingers.

"Ow! Hey!" she jumps up rubbing the pain in her arm.

"Truscott!" the principle bellows.

"Sorry but he-" her reasoning is interrupted.

"I don't care...just sit down," he says pinching between his eyes in a sign of disinterest, Lilly takes his instructions. He turns to the new teacher, "There all yours," he smiles as though he's selling a murder house before leaving.

"What's wrong with you?" Oliver asks as Lilly gets settled.

"Leave. Me. Alone," Oliver knows that tone means either she's busy or interested in something else but normally it's used for when they're not looking at skateboards. She never uses it for anything at school. He slouches back into his seat, perplexed.

"Okay class I don't where your last teacher was before he went-"

"He was on the verge of a breakdown!" Oliver interrupts getting a couple of laughs from the students behind him, "Ow!" a sharp pain strikes his arm, "Lilly? Why did you hit me?"

Lilly looks at him "Shh," she raises her finger to her lips to empathise her point before nodding towards Miss. Stewart encouraging her to go on.

The teacher stands a little wide eyed at the blonde, "Er...Miss. Truscott is it?" Lilly smiles but begins to frown as she watches Miss. Stewart slowly sit down.

"Wait!" Lilly jumps up and fast walks to stand beside her, "Someone put a drawing pin on your seat. I'll get it." The teacher steps out of the way as Lilly picks up the pin and throws it away, "All better," she smiles as she re-takes her seat.

"Okay...don't hit people or I'll have to take you to the principal's office. I'll forget it this once because you stopped me from being pinned but anymore and you will have to go," Miss Stewart warns her.

_Uh-oh _Oliver thinks, _Here we go she's going to lose it._

"Okay Miss."

Oliver does a double-take on Lilly, _Wait? What? What's up with her?_

The bell rings out to end the class's first lesson with their new teacher Miss. Stewart, "Okay make your way out slowly, no pushing," the southern drawl already a hit with a certain Lilly Truscott. "Er Lilly can I see you for a minute?"

_Yes!_ She thinks as she stops at the door biting her bottom lip in excitement, "Sure."

"Close the door."

_Anything for you,_ she thinks as she closes the door and turns round to view the bright blues of the teacher standing before her, "What did you want me for?"

Miss. Stewart takes one step forward closing the gap between them, "I think you know," she places one hand on Lilly's shoulder before encircling it around the back, "you were very naughty, you should be punished." Each pulsating rise and fall in the tone of her voice sending Lilly to highly euphoric places in her mind.

"O-oh, should I?" the weak tone of Lilly's voice nowhere near the warm seductive tone of brunette spell bounding her.

"Uh-huh, do you not think you should be?" both of her arms drape over Lilly's shoulders to bring her inches from Miss. Stewart's lips. The warmth from her sweet breath tickles Lilly's lips making her run her tongue over them to get some sort of taste of the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Yeah but I don't even know your first name," she manages a sentence clear of any breaks in pitch.

"Does it matter?" She presses her body up against Lilly's creating a low moan and whimper from the blonde.

"N-no not at all," she quickly replies finding the ability to talk difficult due to the increasing heat between the two. They hadn't even kissed yet, just a few teasing close contacts and barely opening lips. This was her punishment.

"I think that's enough don't you?" the question barely makes its way through Lilly's dazed look as her focus is entirely on the soft lips that hide the ever soft tongue of her torturer.

"Y-es please," she whispers as the space between them slowly disappears.

"Hey! Lilly!" Oliver yells trying to bring his friend back to reality.

"Wha-What?" Lilly looks up to see Oliver standing in front of her.

"The bell went ages ago, what were you day dreaming about?"

"Er none of you business. Let's go," Lilly quickly gets up and heads for the door. Only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the words uttered by Miss. Stewart whose sitting at her desk.

"Lilly could I see you for a minute?"

_Yes!_ She pushes Oliver out of the door and closes it; she hears him whine on the other side but forgets it quickly. She turns painfully slowly before flicking her hair back and breathlessly asking, "You wanted to see me?"

"Er...yes. It's about this?" She lifts up the list of prank names from before and Lilly groans (not in the context she wanted to) but in agitation. "No, no you're not in trouble. I just think if you applied yourself more you could use that sharp clever wit for something more useful than silly names."

"Okay..." Lilly goes to take the list to put it in the bin but Miss. Stewart pulls towards her.

"What you doing? I'm keeping this. It's funny plus I've got to know what I'm up against," she smiles and Lilly melts again.

"Fine," Lilly turns and walks towards the classroom door, "Hey, what's your first name if you don't mind me asking?" she queries resting her hand on the handle.

"I tell for not making my first day hell. It's Miley."

"Miley? That's cute-I mean sweet, er it's a nice name...bye!" in her haste to leave she opens the door too quickly and it knocks into her shoulder, "Ow! I'm okay!" she turns around to see Miley laughing and Lilly smiles back_, the mild pain is worth it for the supreme pleasure of seeing her smile. Perhaps this year, will be a good year._

**Author's Note: I couldn't do alot because set ups like this one work much better as a multi-chaptered story but I thought I'd give it a shot. A one-shot. Ha! How very droll(!)**

Thanks for reading. What do you think?


	11. A Hole In One

**A Hole In One**

**Author's Note: Miley 'acquires' a coupon for a free round of a golf course. AU story.**

The hubbub of a LA county golf club falls to a deafening silence as the outline of a cowgirl stands in the entrance.

The girls' eyes flicker from one disapproving face to the next looking for a friendlier one, failing that she spreads a warm smile, "Howdy!" she says brightly tipping her cowgirl hat in unison.

A few riffles of laughter escape out from the group of stuck up pretenders. A colonel sanders look alike stands up and walks towards the slightly perplexed brunette, "Look now see here little missy," his eyes wander to the girls chosen attire and raises a queried eyebrow as he stands in front of her, "this ain't no rodeo. We've got no bulls for you to ride on. This club isn't suitable for you but there's a crazy golf course around the corner. Now walk out and say 'Howdy!' to the pavement," he brings forward a hand showing the way to the exit.

"Look now YOU see here Kentucky, I have a coupon!" she pulls out a yellow coupon from her denim cut off short shorts, which has printed upon it 'Viable for one free round of the golf course with a personal golf trainer'.

"Where did you get that?"

"I won it," she lies. She stole it off a friend, so it's more like acquiring since she knew the guy. Why take it? Why not, it's something different.

"Doesn't matter. Club rules state that you have to wear," he clears his throat, "acceptable golf clothes to play."

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Her blue eyes look down at her brown Lucchese boots, travelling up to her dark cut-off denim shorts to her white tank top then back to the man in front of her, "hm?"

"Well, where do I start? You-"

"That's enough!" A sharp toned voice from behind the old white haired man interjects, to stop the impeding onslaught. The old man turns round to see the owner of the establishment standing before him.

He laughs nervously, "Miss Truscott, how nice of you to honour us with your presence."

"Would you please take your head out of my ass? I find it difficult to walk," the blonde glares at the increasingly nervous looking man until he takes the hint and goes back to his seat. "Well?" the lady asks to the remaining people staring, "I'm sure you've got something better to do than stare?" the question prompts the county club room to re-ignite in normal conversations.

"So," the blonde turns to slightly taller brunette, "you've got a coupon."

"Yup, all expenses paid, all equipment plus personal golf trainer."

The blonde smiles warmly as she extends out a hand, "My names Lilly and welcome to L.A. County Golf Club."

"My name is Miley," accepting the hand outstretched before her, "and this is a much better welcome than I got earlier," she states with a borrowed brow.

"I apologise for him, some people are too literal about the rules. And hey, as a further extension of my apologies, I will be your personal golf trainer for your free round of the course," the blonde turns on her heels and heads to the backroom signalling for Miley to follow, and she was more than happy to.

Lilly takes Miley through all the equipment needed, golf balls, clubs, tees, grip gloves and shoes. As lenient as Lilly was being, she couldn't allow cowboy boots to cut up the grass. Miley understood and was oddly happy to oblige for the enthusiastic blue eyed woman.

As Miley and Lilly make their way to the first tee off point on the sun lit grass course, Miley can't help but soak in the sun and as well as the young fit golf resort owner walking in front of her. _Damn...perhaps I should take up golf as a regular sport._

"You ready to swing?"

"What?"

Lilly points to a sign in the grass that says 'Hole 1'. "It's time."

"Oh!" Miley blushes slightly but waves her hands to act as a make shift fan to disguise the true reason of her blush. "Yeah let's go!" she throws down a white golf ball and begins to step into the pose she's seen on TV.

"Wait. You haven't put down a tee," Lilly points out but the look that is given back reveals to Lilly that Miley has never played before, "hold on," she picks out a small white pin and bends down in front of Miley to place the pin in the ground and the ball on top.

Meanwhile Miley watching this movement unfold resorts to hiding her face behind her cowgirl hat. Trying to remember how to breathe normally again. Under her breath Miley chants, "Calm blue ocean. Calm blue ocean. Calm blue ocean. A bag of drowning kittens..." she removes her hat to view Lilly still placing the ball on top of the tee, the white shorts she's wearing pulled tight enough from her current position to see a small outline of the golfing instructors undergarments, quickly she blocks her wandering eyes vision with the inside of her cowgirl hat again, "A nun! A really old nun!"

"What?"

A shot of electricity runs down her spine as she fears she has been caught, she removes her hat to see Lilly leaning slightly on her own golf club with a tilted perplexed look upon her sun golden features. The sun is acting like a glowing agent for this girl. "Er...nevermind!"

"O-kay," the golf trainer steps away to let the new beginner take her first swing at the ball, "let's see what you got."

"S-ure," Miley steps forward her voice a-cracking for no real reason, it wasn't on TV or some championship tournament, why is she so nervous?

"Just bring the club back and follow through."

Miley hearing Lilly's advice takes a tight grip on the club and takes an almighty big swing at the ball, missing and taking a chunk out of the grass instead, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down! It's only grass, it grows back you know," Lilly quickly reassures the jittery brunette.

Lilly takes a couple steps towards Miley, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you swing!" She smiles as she disappears out of Miley's view to stand behind her, "It's kinda my job."

"Right. Of course. Your job."

One of Lilly's hands snakes its way underneath Miley's arm to stop flat on her stomach, the pressure on her stomach cause Miley to take a couple of steps back, "You are standing too close," the warm breath on the back of Miley's neck coupled with the already hot weather makes Miley's body a burning cauldron of heat. She doesn't know if she can take much more contact. But she is going to have to because both of Lilly's hands trail down Miley's bare arms to overlap with her hands on the golf club. This action causes Lilly to stand flush against Miley's back. Miley didn't know whether it was the heat from the sun or it just being Lilly standing so close but the temperature between them had risen significantly. "You mind losing the hat?" Lilly asks not moving from her spot.

"Su-sure," Miley eyes are barely focused enough to find the top of her head at the moment, so Lilly removes it for her.

"Now, you swing the club backwards and up to level with your head, then you look down at the ball, focus..." the words falling from Lilly's lips seem to melt before even getting to Miley's ears despite there not being that much space between either. It was a good thing Lilly had a hold of the golf club too because Miley's grip was gone, "then you bring it down as fast as you can and strike the ball." With that said, Lilly still in control of Miley's arms and hands swings for the ball. They connect. It flies down the course.

Lilly lets go and steps away from Miley. The golf club falls to the ground, "Miley? Miley? You dropped your club," Lilly steps in front of the starry eyed brunette to query the problem, "Hello?"

"Huh...hm...wha..."

"Your club? You alright?" she places a concerned hand upon Miley's shoulder.

Tempted not to answer so Lilly's hand will stay in its current place, Miley realises she has stared too long, "Erm yeah, I'm fine...so, how many holes are there on a golf course?"

"Eighteen."

"E-eight...te-teen?"

"Yup!" Lilly throws Miley a gorgeous smile after her cheery response.

_Oh my god! 18! 18 holes! How am I gonna get through this? _Miley thought with high concern picking up her golf club.

Hole 3...

"You ready try swinging on your own?"

"Er..." _NO! "_Sure." Miley stands on her own trying desperately to remember anything that Lilly actually said during the last two tee offs but all she could remember was her soft touch, the feel of her smooth skin brushing with hers and Lilly's butterfly whispers of advice burning her ears. _Concentrate Stewart!_ She swings for the ball and misses. She tries again but the same result occurs and Miley lets out a frustrated sigh, she never cared for this game so why was she trying so hard to do well? The reason presented itself by moving its way to behind Miley again.

"Anyone would think you're doing this on purpose" Lilly jokes going into the same position as on the previous two tee offs. Taking Miley's hand and coordinating them on the golf club. Miley has once again floated out of her body.

Hole 6...

Miley starved herself of Lilly's touch for this tee off and was able to strike the ball, not as far as she does when Lilly is helping her, but still the look of joy on Lilly's face when Miley made contact with the ball for the first time made Miley's heart do little joy jumps of its own.

As they walked to where there golf balls had landed, Miley wanted to know more about this angelic beauty. "So? How old are you? If you don't mind me asking, you look really young to own a golf resort."

"Well I'm 24 and yeah I suppose but my Dad owns the company, we have loads around the country but since I live in L.A. this seemed a good idea, pays well," an almost defeatist tone in her answer.

"So this isn't your dream job?"

Lilly laughs whole heartedly at the question, "no, my dream job would be to-nah, it's stupid."

"No, no, come on, tell me, Please?" Miley tries her patented puppy dog, big eyed, pouting bottom lip look.

Lilly smiles warmly at the sight walking beside her, "cute."

"Thank you," raising one of her own smiles in return.

"Well...I write, in my spare time which I have a lot of."

"What do you write? Stories, scripts, songs?"

"Songs."

"Really?...interesting. You know, I may know someone who can help. Me."

"You? How?"

"I've recently retired...a part of myself but I'm looking to introduce the other side of me."

Hole 9

The two young women find it difficult to make it to the putting green due to their unsteady steps from the eruptions of laughter coming from the both of them, stories from each other's past the cause.

"-And-and then he tried bouncing the coconut off a rock and it shot back up and hit him in the face!" Miley continues the story of how her brother Jackson tried to get on some reality show, after the laughter ceases, "yeah...it always seemed I was missing someone when I was growing up to share it with though. But that probably sounds weird, how can you miss something you never actually had."

Lilly puts a hand on Miley's arm instantly alarming the skin, "No, no, that's not silly at all. In fact, I get that feeling sometimes. Like I've had a hole in my life, one person is missing. I get it." Lilly's revelation ignites not a smile from Miley but a genuine look of affection. Like she's known this girl her whole life just somehow their paths hadn't crossed til today. What if the original owner of this coupon had came instead? Would they have had such a connection?

Hole 13

"Hey Miley you're getting pretty good," Lilly says with pride at her golfing beginner, leaving an arm over Miley's shoulders.

"Thanks, it's only because I have a great teacher," blushing slightly at the words passing into the air. Miley has been putting off a question for some time now, _Come on! Just ask! Will you go out with me? How hard is that? Just ask! _She balls her hands into fists to pump up some confidence, she feels a bit light headed as she steps in front of Lilly. Blue eyes peer their way through a strand of golden blonde hair to meet Miley's, before any question or wonder of sudden closest is uttered. The shrill tone of a cell phone is heard.

Miley snatches at the pockets of her denim shorts to stop the interrupting sound, "Yes?" she asks after flipping open her phone, "Look Oliver it's not stealing, I just borrowed it. I'll get you another coupon. Yeesh! Calm down!"

Hole 16

Miley begins to feel a little guilty, as everytime Lilly takes a swing or bends down to pick up her ball, she can't help but look over and linger longer than necessary. She was sure she would have been caught by now. But no word or look of disgust has been emitted from the blonde. A wayward shot by Miley has forced an impromptu scavenger hunt game for find the missing golf ball. As they make their way into the trees, Miley decides to take another look at the pretty girl amongst the leaves. _Wow_, is the only coherent thought running through Miley's mind. As the few rays of sunlight sneaking their way through the green leaves bounce off Lilly's delicate features, highlighting the already natural beauty that resides within her. The air between them seems forever apart, but somehow clearer than ever before.

"Found it!" Lilly yells bringing Miley back to the land of the living, "You're in a trap here!"

"Oh you don't know the half of it," Miley mutters heading in Lilly's direction.

"You might need a sandwich for this," Lilly advices.

"Oh thank god! I'm parched. What's in it?...why are you laughing?"

Hole 18

"Well it's the last hole."

"Yup," _go for it, _"gonna miss me?"

That stopped Lilly in her tracks, "Yes. Is that weird?"

"No. In fact I'm glad you told me, cos I'm gonna miss you too."

Miley is taken by surprise by the touch of a hand slinking in with hers, then after a slight squeeze and a smile Lilly goes to let go. Miley doesn't and holds onto Lilly's hand, "What are you doing?"

Miley steps directly in front of Lilly, takes one finger and tucks a stray strand of Lilly's hair behind her ear, "You know exactly what I'm doing."

Their eyes meet and lock as the space between them becomes non-existent, their eyes begin to close but their hearts begin to open, never have they been so open, so new or so vulnerable before. The kiss isn't an explosion of raw sexual tension or a moment of fleeting meaningless action. It's much more, it's the bringing together of two people who have always felt that their lives have been missing something. Like a hole in their hearts. The biggest and most important something they were missing was each other.

The kiss is a moment of awareness, and the moment is happening due to one sole act. The stealing of a coupon.

Miley takes a brief pause from the taste of paradise, to rest against Lilly's forehead, their eyes reopen and meet again, broad smiles appear on either , "So...what's it called when you want to re-take a shot?"

"Mulligan?"

"Yup, that's what I want to do, right now," Miley smiles innocently prompting a joyful laugh from Lilly. Miley brings her arms around and embraces Lilly, taking in her warmth, scent and rapid beating of her heart.

**Author's Note: Hi, so it's been just over 4 months since I last updated anything, so if I'm a little rusty, apologies! Really would like some opinions/musings/thoughts on the story. Be muchly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
